


【茜言万雨】午夜消亡

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [17]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, dirty talk比较雷比较耻 介意勿看全篇, 乐队paro, 吉他手手指上的茧🈶️, 奇奇怪怪dirty talk🈶️, 文身🈶️, 算是public吧, 粗口预警, 舌钉🈶️, 茜1雨0, 都是OOC, 鼓棒play幻想🈶️
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: ❶ Bass：指贝斯。（因为想不出贝斯手谁来担任，所以干脆性别都没有说明，直接叫Bass了，今日贝斯笑话有）❷ “戴痛苦面具”：因为鼓手不同于吉他或者键盘手之类的，打鼓比较投入有时候又需要用力气去打，所以乐队跟拍常说鼓手的照片不好拍，总戴着痛苦面具。❸ pogo：摇滚乐现场特有的，表达对音乐的激情的独特方式。会原地蹦跳、互相碰撞推搡等。❹ 果儿：骨肉皮（groupie），是一群追求和明星（可以是影星，歌星，作家等）发生关系（大多数情况下是肉体，少数情况为精神上的）的人（一般为追星族）的总称。❺ Come Together：The Beatles于1969年发行的歌曲，鼓手是Ringo Starr。（Come Together还有那种意思……只可意会）P.S. 在台上演嗨了也并不都是逮着人就往嘴上亲（但是确实也是有的），蹦嗨了之后乐手间距离更亲密啊，亲亲脸或者做一些性暗示动作啊，或者拿乐器做一些性暗示动作之类的，都是有的。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮
Series: 玻璃飛船 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 3





	【茜言万雨】午夜消亡

“演出刚刚结束，现在已经快到午夜啦。这场开始之前，吉他手和鼓手吵了一架。也不是什么大事，似乎是创作上的矛盾。在一个乐队里嘛，一年有三百五十天要混在一起，不是排练就是巡演，要么就是在巡演的路上，看对方不顺眼是常有的事。”

张雨绮跟万茜甩完脸色扭头就走，一个人收拾东西去了。万茜也正在气头上，随手开了罐啤酒喝了几口，转脸就看到妮妮举着摄像机对着她们。

“你别唠了，拍就拍了，还天天自言自语在那儿讲故事，”万茜伸手去拍她肩，“妈的，你下班行不行，都结束了还拍？”妮妮举着摄像机往后退：“干嘛？我才不爱记你们的事，我巴不得转头就忘，不现录点素材我怎么给你们写稿啊。忙都忙死了，别烦！我不好好工作谁付钱给我？”

“拿你没辙了就，”万茜继续扒拉她手上的机器，“姐，真的，现在可以下班了！这玩意借我玩玩？”

“去去去，我带走了，”妮妮眼睛挪开了，腾出一只手把万茜拍开，“神经，碰坏了你们巡演挣的都不够赔这玩意。”万茜拉着她衣服角求她：“姐——求你了，给我玩一下嘛！我又不是没扛过，不会给你摔着的！”

妮妮翻万茜一眼：“我跟你说，这玩意要是给摔了，我、你老板、张雨绮，还有其他人，都要骂死你。”

“知道了——”

“每次演出在台上装高冷，下演出就疯得像个二百五一样……你一身臭汗别碰我，我下班了！边儿去！”

“边儿去就边儿去，嘁……现在开始呢，嗯，由我，吉他手，带大家看一下我们真得不能再真的幕后生活哈，”万茜举起了摄像机，“刚刚那个暴脾气女的呢，是我们乐队巡演纪录片的跟拍，妮妮。这姐身兼数职，她还会给我们乐队写写稿，就是得想方设法夸我们，知道吧？她每天忙得晕头转向，还有空骂人，就跟我们几个的妈似的，看不惯我们，老爱管我们。”

“这边呢，这个大美女，啊，就是你们主唱姐姐！龄龄哎，看这边，打个招呼！”

“你喝多了吧万茜，”黄龄皱着眉头看她，“还真是，每次下来了就跟喝了假酒一样……你咋不在台上疯啊？那么多小姑娘叫你你眼皮都不带抬一下。”

“嘘……我哪敢啊？哎，Bass❶呢？”

“刚刚打过招呼了，先回去了。”

“好吧。不好意思大家，我们贝斯手先跑路了，”万茜把摄像机从黄龄跟前移开了，“今天这段没贝斯手了，那就带你们去见见鼓手吧！”

她扛着摄像机，往后面找了一圈，没见着张雨绮，倒是碰到这家live house的老板了。

“哎，茜茜啊，还不回去？”

“诶？哥啊，”万茜马上拘谨了几分，“没啊，东西还没收拾完。你们啥时候锁门啊？”

“哦，不急，那边卫生还没搞完，估计得过零点了。我就先回去了啊，年纪大熬不住了。你们小年轻也是，收拾完赶紧回酒店歇着吧。明天还有一场？”

“后天，后天去阿那亚，”万茜笑了笑，“那你早点回吧？不耽误你了。”

“行！后天是你们在阿那亚首演吧？首演成功！”

“好嘞，谢谢哥！”

跟老板道了别，万茜把摄像机又扛起来了：“刚刚那个是老板，朋友的朋友。又开live house又开乐器行还开班，赚得可多了。不像我们搞摇滚的，穷得叮当响！哈哈哈哈哈！”

万茜扛着那玩意又寻了一圈，终于看见张雨绮了。张雨绮背对着万茜，正在她自己的鼓那儿撅着屁股不知道在干什么，万茜猜她应该在捣腾踩锤。站在原地想了一下之后，万茜觉得一直跟对方冷着脸也不是个办法，所以还是扛着摄像机过去了。

其实这场之前也没出什么大事，就是来的路上，张雨绮坐车上眯着眼看手机，看到豆瓣那个组里，万茜和黄龄的帖子依然挂在很靠前的位置。“‘点击就看吉他手和主唱不得不说的故事’，”张雨绮又小声念了一遍，然后她自言自语起来，“嘁……吉他手跟主唱能有什么故事？吉他手明明每天缠着鼓手打炮，还有瘾一样的，在哪儿都敢扒老娘裤子……”

“说什么呢……”万茜本来靠在张雨绮肩上睡得迷迷糊糊的，口水都快掉下来了，隐约听到“扒裤子”这几个字，强打精神又睁开了眼。

“懒得搭理你。”张雨绮火气上来了，肩膀猛地一扭，万茜的脑袋突然没了支撑，往下狠狠一点，吓得她马上清醒过来了。

“干嘛啊？”吉他手顶着一头睡得乱蓬蓬的短发，像个卷毛小狗一样。卷毛小狗委屈地看着张雨绮：“怎么了？我哪儿又惹你了？”

前座的黄龄突然扭头看她们：“你俩又咋了？等会儿到了就要调设备调音，别晚上要上台了还闹矛盾啊，谁敢罢演我揍谁。”

“闹啥，我俩从来不闹，”万茜伸手捏张雨绮的脸，“是吧？”没想到她直接被张雨绮打掉了手：“别挨我！”

万茜一头雾水，看张雨绮半天，欲言又止。后来下午在那试音的时候，张雨绮也爱搭不理的，万茜怎么逗她她都不搭理。搞摇滚的性子都直，万茜也不真是什么好脾气的卷毛小乖狗，脾气一上来跟头刚学会撕猎物的小狼似的，张雨绮又本来就像个容易炸毛的狮子，两个人之间要是摆个炮仗，估计两秒就能炸起来。

黄龄实在看不下去了，往她俩中间一站：“要吵你们晚上回去慢慢吵，演出好好演，不然喊老板扣你俩钱。”

于是晚上打鼓时张雨绮发了狠地打，鼓点又重又稳，边戴痛苦面具❷边抽空狠狠剜万茜两眼，也不管她看不看得见。万茜还真就不看她——也没办法看，谁让鼓手位置靠后。这搞得张雨绮更生气了。

但是一首歌唱完，中途黄龄喝水的工夫，张雨绮边抬手擦汗边又克制不住自己，眼神直往万茜那边瞟。live house里交织变幻的灯光总像是要给人造一场盛大的春梦。张雨绮看过去，看到万茜汗湿的额角贴了几绺头发，她自己也注意到了，便抬起手用手背随意抹了一下，然后衔着拨片，微低着头去调整背带。她垂着眼，连睫羽都是微湿的，蒙着汗水的鼻尖有点泛红，很好亲的那两片唇上涂了薄薄一层唇膏，在灯光下看起来像染了橘粉色。张雨绮看了几眼，不由自主咽了口口水——她觉得有点口干。

她知道万茜亲起来是什么感觉，吻她就像在吻一块树莓布丁，柔软又甜蜜，还能尝到她含在内里的核——她舌头上有一枚舌钉。张雨绮一直觉得打了舌钉的万茜性感得要死，而且某些时候那枚圆圆的舌钉总能让她……

张雨绮想，万茜身上的每个部分都该死的迷人。

但这一切，真的是一场盛大的春梦——灯光昏暗，其实张雨绮看不太清楚万茜的样子。不过她看着万茜的动作，就大概能知道她在做什么，对这些她再熟悉不过了。她知道在间歇时万茜会有什么样的小动作，知道万茜会带着什么样的表情。她当然了解她，毕竟没人能比她更清晰地感受万茜的眉眼、万茜的笑容、万茜的拥抱和亲吻。

有时候场子气氛特别好，台上台下情绪都特别热烈，万茜也上头了，就会走过来给她擦汗。台下尖叫声此起彼伏她也权当听不见，而且会对张雨绮笑个没完，手上弹着吉他呢，眼神还时不时就往后递。可是下一首结束，张雨绮很可能就会看见万茜给黄龄递水，或者两个人直接在台上咬耳朵——这也不能怪她们，场子里那么吵，得靠近点才能听见。

黄龄是她们的主唱兼节奏吉他手，万茜除了负责主音吉他，有时候还要和声，和黄龄的互动难免会多些。互动一多，台下的人也叫得更大声，有些小姑娘疯了一样蹦着，像是想要跳上岸的银鱼。张雨绮这时候就会想，人这么多，幸好乐队也不是偏金属硬摇之类的，不然这些人早就pogo❸起来撞得昏天黑地了。

这回是她先闹了脾气，又不搭理万茜，万茜也没心情再拿热脸贴冷屁股，导致一整晚的气氛都有些微妙。张雨绮不知道台下的人能不能看出来，反正她自己能感觉出来。她想，估计回去就会有人在网上说，这场演得还算成功，但乐手之间的互动少了很多，比较没劲，而且乐队的美女吉他手尤为高冷。

其实以前万茜在台上也挺疯的，结果乐队突然招了一个打鼓很厉害的还在念书的小学妹，搞得万茜拘谨了一阵。再之后就不是拘谨不拘谨了，小学妹老撩拨万茜，万茜就跟她睡了，然后小学妹就不准万茜再跟台下的漂亮妹妹互动了。这个小学妹，就是张雨绮。

张雨绮毕业之后就专心跟乐队了，其他很多乐队的鼓手都忙得团团转，在好几个队里打鼓，张雨绮偏不，只安安心心待在一个乐队，说是要专心做好一件事。这件事是不是打鼓不知道，反正她专心和万茜黏在一块儿是真的。不过两个人一直都没有公开的想法，也就只有亲近的人知道，乐迷们对此一无所知。

万茜不便多讲，所以举着摄像机只能说：“大家看哈，这是我们家鼓手，小雨——她是乐队里年纪最小的，是我们的小妹妹，我刚见她的时候她还在读书呢。她……”

“别拍了，干嘛呢你，”张雨绮转过头打断了她，“这哪儿偷来的啊？待会儿我告诉妮妮姐，看她不骂死你。”

“不生气了？”万茜笑眯眯把摄像机放一边台子上了，她还是决定拿热脸再贴一次张雨绮的冷屁股：“到底怎么了呀，宝贝儿？你至少跟我说一下嘛，让我知道我错在哪儿了啊。”

“不要，跟你没关系，我自己生闷气。”张雨绮说完，就转回头收她的镲片去了。万茜见张雨绮又不理她，就存心想烦她，于是随手从旁边包里抽了根鼓棒出来，拿圆头直接去顶张雨绮下面。平时隔着裤子也没少摸，她闭着眼睛都能找着在哪，下手速度比扫弦还快，鼓棒在她的操纵下又准又稳从那处擦过去。

张雨绮吓得尖叫一声，跳起来捂自己屁股：“操！你他妈流氓啊？！”

“不流氓能玩乐队吗？你自己不也是？”

张雨绮想，倒也是。刚演完结束，还大汗淋漓的，就找个没人地方把万茜亲得头昏脑胀然后叫她上自己，这事儿她干过也不止一次了。实际上她老这样干，洗手间化妆间休息室之类的，门一锁转身挂人身上，本来兴致就上来了，又刚下演出，心脏给震得砰砰响，还处在激动的状态下，前戏都用不着多久，十分钟就可以打完一炮。然后冷水擦个脸，前后脚分开出去，俩人都能装得跟没事儿人一样。

她太了解万茜了，看着万茜看她的眼神，她就明白万茜在想什么。情绪一激动，就是容易想那种事，眼里燃了簇小火苗似的，张雨绮知道自己也这样。

她决定先把今天这场小小的冷战往旁边放一放，不管怎么说，总得给正事让让道。鼓也不收了，万茜拉着她的手往后面跑——她刚路过一个杂物间，知道那里肯定不会有人。

live house在地下，那个杂物间很小，也没窗，堆了些废旧乐器之类的东西。为了省电，房间里只装了一个普通的节能灯泡，也不知道装那儿多久了，灯泡外壁都有点发黄，投出来的光也昏暗。

房间里有个靠墙的柜子，高度合适，看上去还蛮干净。万茜拍了拍，感觉还挺稳，就抱着张雨绮的腰，帮她坐了上去。张雨绮今晚打扮得像个日系美少女，扎着双马尾，穿了件露脐短袖T恤，下身配了条高腰格子裙。万茜边分开她的腿边想，穿裙子挺好，都不需要操心脱了放哪儿，掀了直接上就行。

万茜把张雨绮抵在墙上亲。张雨绮稍弓着背，低头去吻她的树莓布丁。除了万茜的甜味，她好像还隐约尝到了啤酒的味道，她想问万茜她是不是又一下台就偷喝酒了，可万茜把她搂得很紧，好像亲不够似的一直吮着她的下唇，根本不给她说话的机会。亲够了唇角，她又伸了树莓般殷红的软舌去探张雨绮的舌，那颗圆圆的舌钉在软肉间硌着，每次都让张雨绮想起刚撬开的贝类里的蚌肉和珍珠。

这次的时间有点长了，张雨绮掐了把万茜的腰，催她快点儿。吉他手就低头扯张雨绮裤子，把安全裤拽了，随手团了一把，就往自己裤兜里一塞——她穿了条阔腿的工装裤，兜大得能塞下五金八件套，仿佛出门就能给人修水管上灯泡。

张雨绮笑起来：“靠，你故意的吧？兜里都塞啥了我看看？”万茜也笑，边扯她内裤边逗她：“啥都带了，我还带了跳蛋你信不？”“信你个鬼，”张雨绮脸红了，“赶紧的吧，都快十二点了。”

万茜应了一声，架起张雨绮的一条腿，然后伏下去给她口。那颗圆润光滑的温热的舌钉，在肿胀的红粒周围刮过来扫过去，张雨绮一直压在喉咙里的呻吟声便再也抑制不住，她嗯嗯啊啊地叫出了声。万茜害怕她叫太大声了会给外面人听见，于是把她那件露脐T恤又往上推了推，叫她把下摆咬在嘴里。

“嘘——待会儿回酒店你想怎么叫怎么叫，啊。现在不行，给人听见了人家要以为我们谁在睡果儿❹呢。”

张雨绮咬着衣服，伸手去抱万茜的头。手指穿过万茜耳际汗湿的短发，摁着她后脑勺，小幅度挺动起自己腰，想要她动作再狠点。万茜会了她的意，于是故意用舌钉去刮自家小鼓手的敏感带，害得她又低声呻吟哀叫起来，几乎要把嘴里的布料咬破。

下面很快就浸润成一片泽国，万茜便暂时转移了目标，想再拖延会儿时间。她伸手去解张雨绮的内衣，张雨绮这套缀了白色蕾丝的内衣裤是万茜给她买的，万茜非说这样会让她想起刚认识的时候，因为那时候张雨绮还是个清纯小学妹。当时张雨绮就气哼哼质问她，那我现在算什么。万茜就说，是我家性感老婆啊。

买这内衣还有一个理由，就是它是系前扣的，没两秒万茜就给解开了。白皙的软肉被昏暗的灯光照得像块淋了枫糖浆的舒芙蕾，万茜湿漉漉的唇凑过去，含住顶端那颗待采撷的红樱。另一边只好用手去爱抚，吉他手的左手常年按弦，指尖的茧粗糙硬实，带来的是另一种粗粝质感，不同于另一边被柔软唇舌和圆润舌钉顶弄的感觉。

张雨绮被万茜搞得浑身燥热，本就湿过一遍的衣服再一次被汗浸透。她拿腿去环万茜的腰，让她再快点。万茜看了眼手表，发现十一点已经过半了，想着也是该加快点速度，要是外面关门了就麻烦了。

工装裤的大口袋真是万能，该带的万茜还真都带了。她知道张雨绮不介意偶尔打次野战，所以兜里总揣着几个指套。随手摸出来两个拆开戴上，在一片水泽的玫瑰瓣上抚弄润滑几下，就探入她家小鼓手湿热的甬道。

接下来就水到渠成了，张雨绮揽上万茜的肩，随着她的动作挺动着腰腹。她脑袋里的零件被欲望烧融掉，乱成一团，无法啮合，无法正常运转。垫在身下的短裙皱得不成样子也来不及考虑，她只想让万茜要她，只想得到更多。

“快点儿，”她不再咬着衣服，“茜茜……快点儿。”“我不，”万茜忽然放慢了动作，埋头去咬她乳肉，“你先告诉我……我又怎么你了，嗯？最近火气咋这么大？”

“也没什么，就……你跟龄龄在台上……为什么老是卿卿我我的？”张雨绮揉了揉万茜的发顶。万茜正埋着头很专注地吮她的乳尖，给她问愣了，不小心用牙磕了一下含着的软肉。张雨绮叫了一声，恨不得一脚踹她肚子上：“你他妈——咬坏了你赔啊！”

“对不起，对不起，”万茜委屈极了，“不是故意的。我没有跟她卿卿我我啊……宝宝，你不要想那么多好不好，你就坐在后面看着，我跟她能有什么啊？声儿太大，凑近点讲个话而已。”

她说着，手上动作都停了，进也不是退也不是，只好安抚似的用拇指给人揉着，然后继续劝道：“乖宝，今天一天就为这个生气啊？为没有的事生啥气，不值当啊，生气伤肝的。”

“啥都伤，我伤心，”张雨绮一副泫然欲泣的样子，“她还在台上亲过你。”“哎——那是她亲我，跟我有啥关系嘛！我还亲过你呢，你忘了？”

张雨绮没忘，那次是音乐节，唱完一首，黄龄在前面跟乐迷互动聊天呢，万茜突然跑到后面低头亲了她一口，还亲的是嘴。幸好台子高，她又靠后，万茜挡得严实，就一秒，亲完就跑，所以没多少人看见。而且众所周知，搞摇滚的经常是在台上演得太投入了，情感需要个宣泄口，于是逮着人就亲，男男女女都有，大家早见怪不怪了。

这么想想，张雨绮又觉得也没什么。她就委屈巴巴直说了：“豆瓣那个帖，你和她那个，还是好多人在发……我也不是吃醋，我就是……唉，我说不清楚，不知道为什么突然就不高兴了。”

“好了，乖，他们嗑他们的，我们自己该干嘛干嘛，”万茜亲了亲她，“再说了，又不是没人发咱们俩，你在这膈应啥？回头我再去顶顶那帖子去，好吧？”

嘴上说着，万茜的手指也故意往里顶了顶。敏感的软肉受了刺激，绞得更紧，把两根纤长笔直的手指吃得死死的。张雨绮嗯嗯呜呜继续哼唧起来，蕾丝滚边的小内裤就挂在脚踝上，随着她们的动作荡来荡去。万茜有点后悔，觉得这么色情的场景，不把刚刚那摄像机拿进来拍，简直就是浪费。

“就喜欢这样？嗯？非要挨操了才肯告诉我为什么不开心，”把老婆安抚好了，万茜的下流话开关似乎又打开了，“我在台上都不敢看你，你知道吗？我怕我会当场摔了吉他然后去操你，让所有人看着我干你。”

“操……万茜你……”张雨绮抱着万茜的肩膀，几乎快哭出来了。除了爽之外，她确实是在脑子里想象了一下万茜描述的画面。她想象着万茜在众人的注视下操她，把她干哭，把她弄得湿漉漉、一团糟。

“然后你还嫌不够，还要我拿你的鼓棒干你，”万茜抽送的速度越来越快，“你说你会不会这么做，嗯？你会让所有人知道，你是我一个人的果儿，是我一个人的婊子，只有我能干你，我也只干你……所有人都只能看着，看你被我弄哭……”

万茜那两指在湿得一塌糊涂的穴里深深浅浅碾按着，她就是想折磨她，想要她痒，要她求自己给她解药。刚才下台后喝的那几口啤酒好像终于上头了，烧得她头昏脑胀，想笑又想哭。她觉得张雨绮怎么样都好，张雨绮怎么样她都会爱她。

口无遮拦说完那一堆下流话，她才意识到张雨绮没回话。往后退了点，看到张雨绮红着眼睛，像个小兔子似的。万茜有点慌，也不知道她是因为羞耻还是因为爽才红了眼眶。只好去揉小兔子的胸，按着她的胸口，速度也缓下来。张雨绮刚喘了口气，想着这弹吉他的神经病终于闭嘴了，没想到她进出的速度又快了起来。

“慢点儿，唔嗯……又干嘛啊……”张雨绮把手伸下去，握住万茜的手腕，顺势又摸了摸她手腕上的文身——那是个可爱的简笔画小兔子。

于是万茜的手也挪了下来，带着她去摸自己的胸口：“你摸啊，你心跳得好快。我在按你心跳的频率……操你啊。”张雨绮的脸刷地红了——比刚才更红，耳朵已经红透了。她小声骂道：“你就是个流氓，万茜，臭流氓。”

“那就换个频率呗，”万茜笑一笑，“猜对了有惊喜给你。”话音一落，张雨绮就开始注意她的动作，很羞耻，可是她还是集中精神感受起万茜手指的抽送频率。

最后她还是放弃了。快感越积越高，像海啸一样冲她奔涌而来，把她打湿，将她淹没，她避之不及，根本没功夫思考万茜出的题。即将来临的高潮使她几乎要窒息，她无力再去做其他任何事。

“ _Come Together_ ❺，”万茜突然凑到她耳边，“宝贝，抱着我。”

张雨绮照做了，她抱住万茜，像是要抓住海面上最后一根能救命的浮木。她颤着腿泄了身，下半身没一丁点力气，几乎要滑下去，还好她的浮木牢牢把她托在了怀里。

“没感觉出来吗？亏你还是打鼓的，”万茜温热的鼻息洒在她耳际，“还是这个歌的鼓点我踩得不够准？”暖乎乎的气息害得张雨绮发痒，她往后挪了点儿，靠着墙平复了一下呼吸。过了十来秒，她才感觉脑袋里的齿轮终于开始啮合传动，处理信息。

之后张雨绮脑子里第一个念头就是，没人能比万茜更色情了，简直是变态，她居然用一首歌的鼓点干这种事？但还能怎么办呢，变态也没办法，自己是自愿投怀送抱呀。变态手上的小兔子文身是为自己文的，变态脖子上的项链和自己一起买的，变态说了只会睡自己一个人……变态尝起来是树莓布丁味道的。

现在，树莓布丁要继续吻她了。

-

已经十月了，又是在海边，昼夜温差挺大，傍晚时海风吹在身上还是挺冷的。因为阿那亚是首演，大家都挺紧张，在后面搓着胳膊踱步。好在前面的乐队已经让场子热起来了，备场前台下呼声已经很高。上场前大家搭着肩互相鼓励，希望首演成功。

最后一首歌唱完，天已经全黑了。乐迷在下面疯狂喊着“encore”，黄龄笑笑，跟大家说因为还没能做压轴乐队，所以真的没办法，希望大家和后面两支乐队玩得开心，有机会的话巡演再见。几个人搭着肩一起鞠了两躬，然后和乐迷合影。

拍完照片，幕马上就要升起来了，万茜突然停在原地，在众目睽睽之下拉住准备跟其他人一起往后走的张雨绮，张雨绮一句“干嘛”还没说出口，就被拉进怀里。吻落下来，台下爆发出的尖叫声滔天巨浪般砸向她们。不过那些，张雨绮都听不见了。

刚才那会儿，风吹卷了她的头发，把她被汗水浸湿的衬衫都吹鼓起来了，轻盈的风载满海水的味道，穿过她的身体，带来凉意。而现在，暖烘烘的万茜抱着她，把穿透她的海风都挤跑了。

她听到万茜在她耳边说：“我爱你。”

-

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> ❶ Bass：指贝斯。（因为想不出贝斯手谁来担任，所以干脆性别都没有说明，直接叫Bass了，今日贝斯笑话有）  
> ❷ “戴痛苦面具”：因为鼓手不同于吉他或者键盘手之类的，打鼓比较投入有时候又需要用力气去打，所以乐队跟拍常说鼓手的照片不好拍，总戴着痛苦面具。  
> ❸ pogo：摇滚乐现场特有的，表达对音乐的激情的独特方式。会原地蹦跳、互相碰撞推搡等。  
> ❹ 果儿：骨肉皮（groupie），是一群追求和明星（可以是影星，歌星，作家等）发生关系（大多数情况下是肉体，少数情况为精神上的）的人（一般为追星族）的总称。  
> ❺ Come Together：The Beatles于1969年发行的歌曲，鼓手是Ringo Starr。（Come Together还有那种意思……只可意会）
> 
> P.S. 在台上演嗨了也并不都是逮着人就往嘴上亲（但是确实也是有的），蹦嗨了之后乐手间距离更亲密啊，亲亲脸或者做一些性暗示动作啊，或者拿乐器做一些性暗示动作之类的，都是有的。


End file.
